1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computer hardware housing, and particularly to a mounting assembly for receiving and seating a hard disk drive (HDD) therein, and a computer case having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
While a hard disk drive (HDD) mounting assembly in a computer case may be configured for a single type of drive, such as a 3.5-inch HDD (LFF) or 2.5-inch HDD (SFF), it is often unable to adapt to both types and must be replaced if a different size of drive is to be installed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a HDD mounting assembly capable of overcoming the limitations described.